Don't Change Your Plans
by dimitrisgirl18
Summary: If you knew you were dying, what would you say? If you knew that you had a few moments, what would you say? The story of one girl's last words. She doesn't want him to change his plans. She wants him to win. One-shot written for the Karoke Challenge-DWCA.


**A/N: This is a songfic created for Down With the Capitol Author's Weekly Karaoke Challenge. The artist of the week is Ben Folds Five, administered by booksandmusic97. This fic is meant to be poignant and sad, so if you find sad things really sad, this may not be the fic for you. :) I hope you enjoy it, though. ****The italics are the song lyrics.**

**Credit to Suzanne Collins for The Hunger Games and to Ben Folds Five for the lyrics and music to Don't Change Your Plans.**

**Read, Review, Enjoy. I hope it's sunny wherever you are today.**

**~DG~ **

* * *

_Sometimes I get the feeling_

_That I won't be on this planet_

_For very long_

I reached up my hand to him, caressing his cheek. "Don't leave me, David." I implored him.

"I won't, love." he said.

"I won't be here for long." I said.

"Don't talk like that, August."

"I'm dying."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. I love you."

_I really like it here_

_I'm quite attached to it_

_I hope I'm wrong_

"I don't want you to die." David said. A single tear rolled down his cheek. I moved my hand to wipe it away, and then moved it back to his hair.

"I don't want to die, either. I'm quite attached to living, actually."

He laughed. "You can still make jokes. You're not dying."

I just kept silent, not wanting to ruin the moment.

_All I really wanna say_

_Is you're the reason I wanna stay_

_I loved you before I met you_

_And I met you just in time_

'_Cause there was nothing left_

"Listen, David. I love you. I'm glad I met you, because," Suddenly, I was coughing. I put my hand to my mouth, and when I stopped coughing, my hand was covered with blood. "I'm glad I met you, because if I hadn't, it would be too late for love."

"It's never too late, sweetheart. You don't have to die, you don't have to leave me."

"I'm sorry, David." For a while, no words passed between us. He lay down next to me and held my hand, not caring that it was spattered in blood. He started to hum a nameless tune that oddly comforted me. I nestled my head into his shoulder and never wanted to leave. I knew my time would be up soon, though, so I relished my last living moments.

_You must be freaking out_

David could sense my depressed mood. "No, August, don't. Don't think like that. You've got to stay with me."

_All I know is I've gotta be_

_Where my heart says I oughta be_

_It often makes no sense_

_In fact,_

_I never understand these things I feel_

"I don't have a choice, David. You know I don't. I've got to be where my heart says I have to be, and right now it's not exactly agreeing with my mind."

"But," he started.

"I don't understand why I have to go. Trust me, it doesn't make any sense. When you leave to join me one day, you won't understand, either. But I have to go."

He sighed. "I know, August."

And it went back to our comfortable silence.

_Don't change your plans for me_

"David," I whispered, looking up at the sunny sky.

"Yes, August, darling?"

"When I'm gone, I want you to win the Games for me. Don't change your plans because I died. Don't become a martyr to join me. Win for me."

"I will, August."

"Thank you."

"Mm-hmm."

My heartbeats started to slow, and I could feel the blood leaving my veins. I knew that my time was almost up.

_You have made me smile again_

_In fact, I might be sore from it_

_It's been a while_

_I know we've been together many times before_

_I'll see you on the other side_

"Thank you for making me smile, David." I said. Somehow, everything I was saying had a comforting sense of finality to it. "It's been a while since I've smiled till it hurt."

He just nodded, letting me get it all out.

"I'm so grateful that you came into my life… If I've had past lives, I think I've met you there, too." He smiled at that. I continued. "So I'll see you again soon, okay? I'll see you on the other side."

My body felt weaker, and I couldn't talk above a whisper without exhausting myself. I started to slip away.

_But don't change your plans for me_

"Win, David. Don't…don't change anything. I'll…see you…soon." My breathing became heavier.

"No, August…" he said. I wanted to cry for his heartbroken tone, for the way I was leaving him, for the life I wanted to live. But I knew that if he was to survive, he couldn't dwell on my death.

_All I really wanna say_

_Is you're the reason I wanna stay_

_But destiny is calling and I won't hold_

_And when my time is up I'm outta here_

"Listen, David," I began. A violent cough interrupted me, and he held me until it was over. I looked into his beautiful green eyes. "You were the reason for my existence. You are the reason that I want to stay on this-" Another cough, but this one was longer. At this point, I barely felt the pain. "This earth." I finished.

"Stay with me, August." David said. I could tell that he didn't believe his own words anymore.

"But my destiny is calling, and I can't put it on hold." I managed a weak smile at my normal joking tone. "So when my time is up…" More coughing. "I have to go."

He pulled me into an embracing, wrapping me in his arms and holding me gently. "Don't leave me." I asked him again.

"I won't." he reassured me. I closed my eyes.

_All I know is I've gotta be_

_Where my heart says I oughta be_

_It often makes no sense_

_In fact,_

_I never understand these things I feel_

"I've got to go." I stated again. This time, though, it felt more peaceful. As if everything was okay, so I could leave now.

"Why?" David whispered. "Why, August?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'll ever understand. But I love you, okay?"

"I love you more."

"I love you the most."

"Never…" he whispered, gently kissing my blood-stained lips. I looked down at the knife wound in my leg, and the other one in my stomach, and I couldn't even cry anymore. I just knew that it was my time.

"I have to go now, David."

"Just a few more minutes." he said desperately.

"I love you, David."

"No, you can't go."

"Win for me. Don't change your plans. Don't dwell on my death."

"No…no…no, August, you can't leave. I need you."

"I love you. I'll always love you. And I'll see you. I'll be waiting for you."

"August, please!" he was yelling now.

"Shhh." I put my finger to his lips, before pulling his head down to kiss me. "I love you, David. Goodbye now."

"I love you, too. I love you more."

"I love you…" I whispered. He kissed me once more, and started to hum the peaceful nameless song. He picked a flower and braided it into my hair.

"Goodbye." he said.

_I love you, goodbye,_

_I love you, goodbye._


End file.
